Four Eyed Prince
by FoxyGrampaGlasses
Summary: Akira is just a kid trying to make it in a world of very, very beautiful men. Sure, he doesn't have bishounen sparkles, but he deserves love just like every other guy right? Yaoi. AkiraxMikoto. Extremely fluffy. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Sewing The Seeds

**Chapter 1 - Sewing the Seeds**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Remember how I said I thought Tooru liked Yuujirou? Yes, he does, because they just got together, officially! I'm very happy for the two of them, though Mikoto seems rather depressed about it._

_If I had to guess, I'd say it was because he doesn't have any other friends and now he feels awkward around the both of them. Though I could be mistaken. I do wish he'd trust me just a little more, seeing as he has no one else to talk to. Perhaps his girlfriend...Megumi, was it? Maybe she takes care of that. At least, I hope she does. He makes me worry far more than I should. He always seems to be frowning or sighing. I wonder if he knows frowning can cause wrinkles? Harumi would never dare let me forget. Its one of the reasons I'm sure to smile as much as I do._

_I do have quite enough on my plate as it is just dealing with student council, though. Izumi and Matsuoka seem to be adjusting to the princess system just fine. They had a rocky start but I think they've settled into a nice rhythm._

_To be honest I find myself being worn down. I am the student body president and must act as such. I have a lot to live up to._

_Sakamoto Akira_

* * *

><p>"I'm happy to say that Izumi and Matsuoka will no longer be needing tutoring." I said with an extra plasticy smile plastered on my face. How many cups of coffee had I had to simply be able to open my eyes? I'd lost count after four.<p>

"Finally!" Mikoto screamed as he shot up from his seat on the couch opposite of myself. "I'm finally free-agh!" he choked on his words as Yuujirou forcefully pulled him back down by his shirt collar.

"Shut up." he said tiredly. Seems I wasn't the only one who didn't get any sleep. I waved my hand dismissively.

"No, do celebrate. You all are officially done with all princess related business." I spoke carefully, noticing my smile hadn't moved a millimeter. I was starting to think my face had frozen that way.

"It is nice that we can finally relax." Tooru said with a warm, _real_, smile. Yuujirou nodded, nonchalantly taking Tooru's hand in his own. Seeing this, Mikoto instantly stilled himself and the excitement seemed to completely drain from his face, leaving an unrecognizable husk of his former self. Everyone's eyes in the room shifted to the pink haired boy as a heavy rain cloud began to storm over his gloomy head. The room jumped as a lightning bolt cracked and sent chills down our spines.

"E-ehh...Mikoto?" Yuujirou asked cautiously. Mikoto lifted his head slowly and met the golden haired male's eyes, showing the tiny beginnings of tears pooling in his eyes. In but a moment, he was up and out the door. "M-Mikoto!" Yuujirou called frantically, jumping up from the couch. Tooru stood and ran out the door to follow Mikoto, but quickly returned, shaking his head.

"He's gone." he said softly. I walked over to the couple after releasing the rest of the student council, this was a personal matter not meant for the whole council.

"You should go look for him." I said, though my smile was anything but comforting.

"Won't you help us look?" Tooru asked over his shoulder as he and Yuujirou started for the door. I blinked, my smile finally swept away by the winds of shock.

"Me...?" I repeated, almost thinking I had heard him wrong. Yuujirou nodded.

"You're his friend too, aren't you?" he asked. "So come on, we've got to find him!" with that Tooru and Yuujirou began running around the school on a wild Mikoto chase. I looked around curiously.

"I...suppose I am." I said softly to myself. I exited the student council room slowly, scanning the hallways carefully. I put my hand on my chin thoughtfully and closed my eyes. "If I were to be so upset that I ran out of a meeting, just where would I go...?" I asked myself aloud. My tired eyes flashed open and my legs began walking before I could utter the word 'auditorium'. This wasn't actually where I would go personally, but then again I was trying to think like an overdramatic teenage boy with an irrational fear of ruffles named Mikoto, not an all too logical male with a beauty complex named Akira.

I pushed the heavy auditorium doors open with a loud scraping sound as they dragged over the floor. The light from outside poured in through the open doors and highlighted Mikoto's hidden frame just enough to make him visible to me. I squinted my eyes and found the door stopper to hold the door open, giving me the light I needed to navigate through the large auditorium.

I froze, feeling my blood run cold. I could hear the deep sobs of Mikoto that turned my legs to stone as he tried to choke back his tears from me. _I should turn around_ I told myself. _Tooru and Yuujirou should deal with this_ I pleaded with myself. And yet, my heart compelled me forewards.

"Mikoto?" I spoke softly, forcing my legs to move through my sea of confusion and to Mikoto's side. The boy simply jerked his head away from me, wiping at his eyes furiously. I stared at him through the darkness for a moment, he was just like a child. I felt a smile crawl onto my lips, a genuine smile, as I knelt down next to Mikoto and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mikoto." I said again. He slowly turned his head back to me, showing off his rosy tear streaked cheeks. I sighed softly and squeezed his shoulder. He met my eyes cautiously, searching them for something though I hadn't the foggiest clue what.

Without the slightest bit of warning, Mikoto sprung himself onto me, his arms hugging me around my shoulders as tightly as they could. I gasped, just barely able to catch myself before falling on the cold, hard auditorium floor.

"Mikoto!" I gasped, but quickly quieted myself as I heard Mikoto's soft sobs. He gripped my shirt helplessly as the tears wetted my uniform. I relaxed slightly and just let the boy cry, he'd tell me the problem eventually.

"She broke up with me!" he finally spat the root of his tears. My eyes widened.

"Megumi broke up with you...?" I repeated breathlessly. Mikoto rubbed his eyes on my uniform jacket and hiccupped, not quite finished crying.

"Yeah...she did..." he said softly, hesitantly releasing me from his grip and rubbing more at his already dark red eyes. I grabbed his hands by wrists, pulling them away from his eyes.

"Don't do that." I smiled warmly, setting his hands down in his lap gently and pulling out a small packet of tissues. "Use these." Mikoto took the tissues reluctantly, avoiding eye contact with me at all costs.

"Is this why you got so upset over Tooru and Yuujioru?" I asked gently, my soft voice echoing through the vast auditorium. Mikoto's wide eyes finally met mine without hesitation. His expression calmed as the words sunk in and he nodded.

"Pretty much..." he answered solemnly.

"Is there more to it then?" I asked, watching curiously as Mikoto cringed at the question.

"Well...if you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the most popular kid around..." he said with his famous pout.

"I wouldn't say that..." I said, feeling awkward about discussing popularity.

"Its true and you know it." he sighed. "Well, ever since Tooru and Yuujirou started dating...I might as well be alone." he admitted, his head falling down so his bangs covered his eyes. Mikoto gasped softly, another tear running down his cheek. He lifted his arm in an attempt to wipe it away, but I caught it and set it back on his lap. I pulled out a tissue and gently dabbed at his eyes.

"I told you not to do that." I said, feeling rather motherly. How much of this was the caffeine talking? I sighed inwardly.

"S-Sakamoto..." Mikoto stared at me confusedly as realization set in on both our parts. My eyes widened and I quickly pulled my hand away from Mikoto, laughing awkwardly.

"Eheh, we should hurry up and find Tooru and Yuujirou! They were very worried about you. You should definitely tell them what's wrong!" I spoke quickly and pushed myself back up onto my feet nervously. I turned to Mikoto and held my hand out to him, subconsciously slapping myself in the face. Mikoto stared at the hand offered to him for only a moment before taking it firmly. I helped the boy up, flashing him another smile as I headed to the doors.

"You'll tell them these things, yes?" I asked, feeling much more composed than just a few moments priar. Mikoto tensed, but nodded nontheless.

"I...will..." he said softly, his eyes downcast. "Sakamoto...could you, I mean would you..." he rambled on incoharently. I giggled softly.

"Yes, Mikoto?" his eyes went wide with surprise, perhaps realizing that I was calling him by his first name without any honorifics, while he was still referring to me by my surname. His surprise melted away, revealing his insecurity as his eyes once again fell to the auditorium floor.

"Would you...like to hang out sometime?" he mumbled in a low voice, but clear enough I could understand him. My eyes lit up at the suggestion and I nodded my head.

"Certainly!" I answered.

That was the day we became friends, a day I would secretly charish.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

This fanfiction I've been writing in the shadows for a very long time, and I finally finished it which means I get to upload it! :D~

This is just a prelude, nothing really happening. I think the name of this fanfic is actually the name for some weird shoujo love manga I saw once but whatever. It fits (or it will, you'll see). So I hope you guys like it and please review! I'll upload faster if I get more reviews. Haha. So get to it!

_-AppleLove_


	2. Chapter 2: Blurring The Lines

**Chapter 2 - Blurring the Lines**

* * *

><p>"Sakamoto!" I heard my overactive best friend yell from down the hall. I turned slowly as Mikoto came to a stop just in front of me, waving my notebook that I had lent him last period about frantically. I cocked my head questioningly.<p>

"What's wrong, Mikoto?" I asked, though I was no where near being in the mood to deal with Mikoto's drama. It wasn't that I didn't care, but a throbbing headache was brewing smack dab in the middle of my forehead for the fourth day in a row, making it almost impossible to focus on anything.

"What's up with your notes?" Mikoto huffed worriedly. I stared at the book as he handed it to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, completely unaware of what he was talking about. What _was_ wrong with my notes?

"Sakamoto..." he said softly. I flashed my eyes up at the man and then down to my notebook, flipping it open hesitantly. "None of them make any sense."

"How could that be?" I glared at that days notes curiously. As I read, I found none of the sentences made much sense. Some sentences were missing key particles, while others held grave spelling errors that didn't even make real words. I shook my head nervously. "This is...very strange." I sighed, flipping back a few pages. It seemed over the last two weeks, my notes had gradually gotten more and more incoherent, gaining a rather crazed characteristic.

"Come on, lets get some lunch..." Mikoto finally said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What? Oh, yes of course." I said, shutting the notebook softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, catching my careful eyes in his worried gaze. I nodded confusedly.

"Of course."

Mikoto said nothing more until after we'd gotten our lunch and were up on the roof. I sat down carefully and cast my eyes out through the wire fencing and across the school campus. It was a wonderfully crisp day, not too cold but not too warm, as the winter air began to recede, allowing us to once again resume our ritual of eating on the roof. Mikoto's soft voice finally broke the silence just as I opened my bento box that my mother had carefully prepaired with love for me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again. I popped a small scoop of rice in my mouth, pondering the question. Was I okay?

"Yes, I'm sure." I answered with a completely blank expression. Mikoto's stare was intense, breaking down every little wall that made me want to struggle against his caring questions.

"You just seem so tired all of the time now, and your notes...its like your head's somewhere else all the time." Mikoto took an exhausted bite of his sandwich, finally releasing me from his gaze. I sighed, chewing an my food carefully so I wouldn't have to reply right away.

The responsibilities of being student council president were much more taxing than I had anticipated. How in the world had Arisada managed everything and still kept his amazing beauty? I sighed inwardly; beauty. Well I could cross that worry off the list, you can't keep something you don't have. When I thought about it, I'd been pulling all-nighters more and more. It seemed the stress was starting to pile up, and I simply didn't know how to deal with it. Though I still had no idea what was up with my notes, and it was bothering me to no end.

"I'm very sorry..." I said softly. Mikoto laid his sandwich down gently.

"What's going on, Sakamoto?" he asked point blank, his expression letting me know without a doubt that I was not allowed to ignore this question. I bowed my head slightly, rubbing my forehead gently.

"I'm...just a little stressed, is all..."

"Is it all?"

"N-no...I'm more like...really stressed."

"Is it cause of student council?" I nodded my head. Mikoto laid a hand on my shoulder, making me realize I had been shaking. "A-are you alright?" he asked, a little more force in his worried voice. I put my bento box down and used my hands to support myself.

"U-umm, yeah...I just have this really bad headache." I lifted my head slowly and smiled as best I could, which was incredibly unconvincing. Mikoto shook his head.

"You look horrible, I'm taking you to the nurse." he said, wrapping up the remains of his sandwich and pushing himself up to his feet, brushing his pants off quickly. "Come on." he said, holding out a hand to me. It felt odd to take Mikoto's hand and feel his muscles strength as they helped pull me to my feet. I felt an unstoppable blush come to my cheeks as Mikoto began to release my hand. I gripped my bento tightly and hoped to god that he didn't notice it.

"Can you walk?" he asked, his pink hair ruffled in the wind. My blush darkened and my throbbing headache began pounding against my skull. I winced but nodded. I took a step, my bones feeling like jello and my legs threatening to give out on me. Mikoto held his hands out, taking my shoulders firmly to help steady me. "Here..." he said, wrapping one of my arms around his neck and latching one hand around my waist to keep me upright.

"Ughh..." I groaned reluctantly. Mikoto squeezed my hand comfortingly and began the trek down to the nurses office.

"Sir?" I heard Mikoto's voice through the fog of pounding pain.

"Oh yes, lay him down." the nurse said, the sound of his task chair's wheels gliding over the floor following. Mikoto helped me sit down on the bed and get me comfortable. I couldn't even keep my eyes open anymore, my headache wouldn't allow it.

"Sakamoto-sama, can you tell me exactly whats wrong?" he asked me in a low voice, respecting my obvious sensitivity to sound and light.

"Uhh...I have a horrible headache..." I began softly, feeling a painful nausia wash over me. "Right behind my eyes..." I sighed, starting to feel the slightest bit of relief come to me.

"Anything else?"

"Not really." I sighed, casting my arm lazily over my eyes to block out the infirmary room lights. The nurse rolled back to his desk with the soft tap-tap's of Mikoto's shoes as well. They talked in hushed tones, but I didn't care enough to listen to anything they were saying.

Eventually, after who knows how long, the nurse had come back to my bedside. "Open your eyes Sakamoto-sama and take some advil." he said, shaking my shoulder gently. I knitted my eyebrows in frustration, but removed my arm from my face and sat up regardless. My eyes opened slowly, instantly stinging with the light. I turned my head to see Mikoto standing behind the nurse, a worried expression etched deep into his features. I took the pills with a small cup of water and fell back on the bed, not a care in the world for classes or student council.

"Tell me, has this been happening a lot?"

"What...?"

"Have you been getting a lot of these headaches lately?"

"Yes, I suppose I have. Though this is definitely the worst." I answered, already starting to feel better as the medicine spread through me.

"Hm, interesting." the nurse smirked, though I was too far gone to notice. "Rest for now, we can talk later.

* * *

><p>My eyes cracked open lazily as I surfaced from unconsciousness. I sat up slowly, immediately hit with the soreness in my joints and the ever present throbbing in my head left over from my monster headache. I swung my feet over the side of the bed and looked out the window to find the beautiful orange hues of evening. How long had I been here?<p>

"Ahh, I see you're finally awake Sakamoto-sama." the nurse greeted me warmly as he rolled over to my side. I ran my hand through my messy hair and stretched out my muscles.

"I'm terribly sorry to have kept you here. Could you tell me what time it is?" I asked politely, my smile formal and kind.

"Certainly, it is seven thirty-two." he answered cheerfully. My eyes widened.

"Seven thirty!" I gasped, shooting up from the bed much too fast and falling straight back down.

"Calm down, I've already informed your family, but they're all very worried about you." I sighed heavily and shook my head.

"Thank you so much for you help, but I must hurry home now." the nurse shook his head as I tried to stand again and pushed me back down.

"Before you go, please look at this." he said, holding up a standard eye chart. I stared at it confusedly. "Please read what you see." he explained after a short silence.

"Oh, of course." I said, and began reading off the letters and numbers as he held the card up at the other end of the room. He scribbled some things down on a complicated looking form quickly as I finished and stood from his chair, throwing the card on his desk carelessly.

"Sakamoto-sama, have you been working yourself too hard lately? What I mean to say is, are you stressed?"

"Excuse me...?" I asked, slightly caught off guard. "Th-that is, I...suppose I am a bit stressed, though its nothing I can't handle."

"Oh really? Sakamoto-sama, I'm a doctor, its important you're completely honest with me."

"Yes, I've been very stressed lately. Why, is something wrong with me?"

"Not particularly." the nurse said, motioning for me to get up. I stood slowly and wobbled for a moment before gaining my balance. "I would recommend you go see an optometrist, though."

"O-optometrist?" I repeated, feeling my heart drop.

"Yes, I believe these headaches are related to your sight."

"You mean...?" my smile did a 180 as both fear and sadness took hold of me.

"You need glasses, Sakamoto-sama." he shuffled some papers before handing me the sheet he'd been writing on before. "Take this to your optometrist. Now your brother should be waiting outside for you to take you home, please be careful while walking around."

I stood in the nurse's office simply shocked to my core as I tried to process this new information. How could I need glasses? Curse my workaholic demenor! I looked plain enough without glasses, I certainly didn't need anything making my appearance worse. Eventually I figured out that it was time for me to leave, and so I did. Just as the nurse had said, Haru was waiting for me just outside and pulled me into a crushing hug the moment my foot was out of the school's doors.

"Akira!" he cried, slowly loosening his death grip. "We were all so worried about you!"

"I know, I'm sorry." I laughed nervously as he let me go and began walking to the car.

"Don't apologize! But are...are you okay?" he asked, his eyes big with childish fear. I nodded with a simple smile.

"Of course I'm alright." Harumi ruffled my hair lovingly and helped me into the car before running over to his side and getting in the drivers seat. The whole drive Harumi talked about how worried the family had been and the horrifying scenarios they'd come up with while I had been away. I smiled warmly, touched by family's love for me. They always had a way of making my day brighter.

"So what was wrong...?" Haru questioned softly. I groaned and leaned my head against the glass of the car window as we pulled to a stop in front of our house. "Huh?" Haru put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I...I need glasses." I grumbled, opening the car door with annoyance in my every movement. Haru stared at me wide eyed for a moment, almost just as shocked as I had been.

"Seriously?" he called from inside the car, though I'd already made it to the front door.

"Seriously." I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

You: Needing glasses doesn't cause you to get that sick!

Me: Oh yes it does. _ I'd know.

Its true, this is from personal experience. It was stil a couple days before my first pair of glasses would be ready and I was watching a movie in the theaters. I got so sick I could hardly move. Headaches from blurry vision suck ass. No joke man. So don't forget to review, I love reviews like little kittens~.

_-AppleLove_


	3. Chapter 3: Four Eyed Prince

**Chapter 3 - Four Eyed Prince**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god." was Mikoto's soft, wide eyed response as I approached him for lunch but a week after my episode. The morning prier had been just about the same, filled with wide eyes and curiosity and, for some reason, a lot of blushing. I simply couldn't believe my eyes as I watched Mikoto's cheeks slowly heat up to the same rosy pink as his hair, clicking something into place in my brain.<p>

I adjusted my red, thick rimmed glasses nervously and darted my eyes away from Mikoto. _No, no way! Mikoto...he's straight!_ my thoughts screamed. Mikoto had always been the one to fight the princess stereotype. Never once had he let someone believe he was in any way, shape or form gay!...My eyes widened, my expression beginning to mimic Mikoto's. Denial was the most common way of staying in the closet. Why hadn't I noticed it before?

"U-uhh, M-Mikoto...you're staring." I said softly, my eyes falling to the floor.

"I am...?" he said, shaking his head. "I-I mean, I was _not_! You don't look _any_ different." he grumbled, crossing his arms arrogantly. I sighed, not feeling relieved in the slightest.

"Lets just go...can we?" I huffed. Mikoto was the only one I could drop my cheesy smile with. I was never fake, never plastic, with him. So I sighed and shuffled up with him to the roof, bringing nothing but some chips with me. I wasn't really hungry. Mikoto walked behind me, a curious aura surrounding him.

"Ohh yeah, Tooru and Yuujirou are eating up here with us today." he said distantly as we climbed the stairs. I nodded my head. "They wanted to see your glasses." he explained softly. My pace slowed considerably as I opened the door to the roof. _Oh dear god._ Tooru waved happily as I approached. I took a seat next to him and Yuujirou, silently marinating in my own fear of the situation before me.

"Hey, Akira!" Tooru said as I sat down. Mikoto sat down awkwardly between me and Tooru, his head turned the other way to assure avoidance of my eyes and, more importantly, the glasses over them.

"Ohh, nice glasses Akira!" Yuujirou said excitedly, staring at them with a twinkle in his eyes. "I bet you've been getting plenty of attention with those on." he said with a wink. I sighed softly, not in the mood to keep up appearances. "Oh...?" he asked, thoroughly surprised by my oh-so-out-of-character response.

"Um, that is, yes. I _have_ been getting looks." I said with a half smile.

"Ohh really?" Tooru asked with a laugh. "That's great, anyone catch your eye?" he asked, taking a delicate bite of his lunch. My eye actually twitched as I tried to come up with an answer.

"N-not really." I murmured, dipping my head just slightly in hopes of hiding my blush.

"Not really my ass." Yuujirou said as if he was telling time. "So, who is it?" he asked forcefully.

"Yuu, if he doesn't want to tell us, then he doesn't have to." Tooru said, pushing Yuujirou playfully for being such a 'bully', as he always called it. Yuujirou laughed warmly.

"I'm just messing with him."

"I want to know." Mikoto finally spoke up. "Who is it?" he asked, looking me straight in the eyes. I couldn't tell what answer he was looking for, but either way I didn't have it.

"N-n-no one, seriously!" I stuttered helplessly. Mikoto turned his head, looking somewhat defeated. "Mikoto...?" I asked, almost whispering. Yuujirou snickered harshly.

"No waaaay! I thought you were always saying you were straight?" he said, instantly getting Mikoto riled up in a defensive frenzy.

"I AM straight!" he growled.

"Then why are you looking all hurt? Were you hoping Akira would say he liked you?" Yuujirou asked in his playful tone of voice.

"NO!" Mikoto all but screamed, his fists clenched tight and a glare etched deeply into his eyes. "Why would you even_ think _that!" Yuujirou's eyes widened and he waved his hand dismissively.

"Woah, Mikoto...calm down, I was just joking." he said, trying to calm down Mikoto who was practically seething with rage. "You don't seriously _like_ Akira, do you?"

Mikoto's face was red with either embarrassment or anger, or even both, as he in fact stood and swung his fist, hitting Yuujirou square in the face. Yuujirou fell back, taken completely by surprise.

"Mikoto!" Tooru yelled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend protectively. "What the hell!" he cried. I got up quickly and tugged on Mikoto's sleeve, holding him back from Yuujirou.

"What the fuck, Mikoto?" Yuujirou spat angrily, pushing himself up with Tooru's help while rubbing at the back of his head that had hit the roof pretty hard.

"You should mind your own business!" Mikoto yelled back, trying to pull free from my grip though I wasn't budging.

"I was just messing you, you know that!" Yuujirou said as Tooru grabbed his arm to keep him from going over to Mikoto and ripping him a new one.

"Maybe I don't know that, Yuujirou!" Mikoto's eyes were filled with an indescribable amount of pain and anger as he screamed out his frustrations. "Why don't you just go have Tooru suck you off already, and leave me alone! Everyone knows you're always nicer after a good BJ anyways!" Mikoto bit back his words as he saw the hurt flood Tooru's eyes, instantly regretting his bullseye come back.

"M-Mikoto..." Tooru gasped quietly. Yuujirou put a hand on Tooru's shoulder and flashed him a reassuring smile. His expression darkened considerably as he turned his head to look at Mikoto, though.

"How _dare_ you." he said in a quiet rage. Mikoto began a pathetic apology just as Yuujirou ripped his arm away from Tooru and punched him back, my arms bracing him so he wouldn't fall. "_That's_ for the one you gave me." he said coldly. "And _this_ if for Tooru!" he yelled, winding up his fist. Mikoto squeezed his eyes shut, preparing his tender face for a second impact as I moved to do one of the stupidest things I'd done in quite a while. Yuujirou's fist made a sharp contact with left cheek, thankfully missing my glasses. I stumbled back into Mikoto, breathing hard.

"Stop this!" I said, doing my best to focus on Yuujirou's horrified eyes.

"A-Akira..." he stuttered softly, obviously regretful for hitting me instead of Mikoto.

"I'm taking Mikoto now, please try to calm down for now." I said, starting to feel a little dizzy. Yuujirou's punch had hurt a whole hell of a lot more than I thought it would have. The reality of the situation came back to Yuujirou and he began shouting as I pulled Mikoto quickly over to the stairs.

"Get your punk ass back here Mikoto, you prick!" he yelled viciously, only staying behind because Tooru's shaky hands were holding him back. "You don't get to insult Tooru like that and walk away like nothing happened!" his voice began to fade as I opened the doors to the stairwell. "What kind of a man are you!" the door shut and I slid down its surface to come to sit on the stairs, resting my cool hand on my warm, swollen cheek. I hissed at the contact, though it felt pretty good.

"I'm so sorry..." Mikoto's shaky voice echoed through the stairwell as he turned to face me, kneeling and staring me in the eyes.

"You shouldn't have yelled at him like that, Mikoto..." I sighed, letting my hand drop to my side. It was an insta-bruise, no doubt about it. I didn't even want to think about what Mom and Dad would say about it. Mikoto slumped forward.

"I know...I wasn't thinking..." he said shaking his head slowly. "I feel awful." he sighed, lying his head in his hands. I laughed dryly.

"Yeah, that happens when you make an _ass_ of yourself." I said with a tired stare. Mikoto's head shot up, staring at me with shock. "What...?"

"You...you just _swore_!"

"Yes, so what?"

"I didn't even know you knew what ass meant!"

"Mikoto, that's ridiculous." I sighed.

"Oh...guess so." he said, smiling softly. A somewhat long silence passed and I finally stood up.

"Come on, lets go." I said. Mikoto looked up at me with the eyes of a lost puppy.

"How am I ever going to make it up to them? To Tooru?" he asked, getting up as well. I closed my eyes and thought.

"I'm not entirely sure yet, but chocolate always seems to make things better, right?" I asked, a slightly playful smile on my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Ho dang, things are heating up! But don't worry, it'll get better. So make sure you leave a review to tell me what you think! I love them. Also, if you're interested. I did a Princess Princess cosplay as Tooru (my friend was Mikoto). Check it out here without the spaces and add a slash after the colon.

http :/fav. me/d3dbqun

Both dresses were hand made by me, and I styled Mikoto's wig. Well, actually I did most of the final styling AFTER our photo shoot, but whatever. Look at it, its cool. = w=

_~AppleLove_


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking The Barriers

**Chapter 4 - Breaking The Barriers**

* * *

><p>"My poor darling!" Nanami, my mother, cried, hugging me tight.<p>

"I'm fine mom, really." I said softly.

"But look at you!" she said, turning me towards the bathroom mirror. A large band aid was covering a deep purple bruise on my left cheek, making me look like thug. A thug with glasses. A scrawny, dorky, glasses-wearing thug. I sighed and pushed passed my mother, heading towards my room. I just wanted a packet of strawberry pocky and some sleep.

"I'm worried..." she said softly to my father, Hidetoshi. He put his arm around Nanami and hugged her gently.

"He's a good kid, I'm sure he'll be fine." he reassured her softly. Natsuru, Haru, and Fuyuki all swarmed my door just as I shut it. I could hear their noisy whispers and frantic worries from behind the door, but I didn't have the energy to tell them that they were being too loud. I flopped down on my bed, reaching over to my nightstand and pulling a pocky box out from the drawer. I smiled softly, opening the box and sliding a single stick out.

"I wonder..." I whispered to myself, rolling over so I was lying flat on my back, arms and legs stretched out. "Could Mikoto...really like me?" I pondered the question silently as I nibbled on the cream covered end of my pocky stick.

My initial thoughts told me that was simply impossible, but that reaction Mikoto had given me at lunch. He'd actually gotten angry enough to punch Yuujirou. Perhaps it really was possible? He was much closer to me than he was to Yuujirou or Tooru, but he was also the most guarded of the four of us. Even if he did like me, would he ever admit to it? Something told me Mikoto would rather jump off a cliff before admitting he actually did, in fact, like men.

"A-Akira!" I heard Harumi's muffled voice before he broke into my room, sending Fuyuki and Natsuru (who had both been leaning against my door) tumbling down to my floor. I sat up slowly, staring curiously at my siblings as I snapped my pocky stick in half with my teeth.

"Yeah?" I asked softly, waiting patiently for an explanation.

"Haru!" Natsuru growelled as she got back to her feet and helped Fuyuki up.

"Tell us whats up!" Harumi said angrily, ignoring Natsuru. I simply stared at my older brother.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." he said, crossing his arms and pouting like a small child.

"Haru..." I said with a half smile.

"Its not just Haru..." Natsuru said softly, her eyes falling to the floor. "We've all noticed."

"Noticed _what_?" I asked, feeling confusion and fear swirling in my stomach.

"You haven't been smiling." Fuyuki stated softly, the worry swirling in the highlights of her big, innocent eyes.

"And don't think you can hide those bags under you eyes!" Harumi added.

"It seems like all you ever do is sit in your room these days." Natsuru said, glaring softly.

"And then you come home with a huge bruise on your face and won't say a thing..." Harumi sighed and took a few steps towards me. "We're just worried about you." I couldn't help but to smile at these words of kindness.

"I'm really fine, guys." I said, my gaze making a round trip from Haru to Natsuru and then Fuyuki. "But if you must know..." I sighed heavily, ruffling my hair slightly with one hand as I began to explain what had happened earlier that day.

"Do you like him?" Fuyuki asked with wide eyes full of curiosity.

"I-I...that is, uhh..." I stuttered, trying to suppress the rosy blush on my cheeks.

"You do, don't you!" Natsuru and Harumi chimed in unison. My head fell in utter defeat.

"Yeah...I do." I admitted softly as Harumi took me by the shoulders and shook me softly.

"Well then you've got to tell him!" he said excitedly. Natsuru shoved Haru aside, her smaller hands replacing his.

"Definitely!" she agreed wholeheartedly.

"I don't think thats a good idea..." I said softly. Natsuru backed off slightly as she and Haru exchanged a glance.

"Why not?" Fuyuki questioned me as she came to sit on my bed.

"Uhh..." I began unintelligently. "Well, Mikoto...he's sort of a homophobe..."

"But he obviously likes you!" Natsuru pointed out.

"Well yes, but he'll never admit it." I sighed softly, adjusting my glasses gently.

"He just needs a nudge in the right direction!" Haru said confidently.

"I'm not so sure!" I said frantically, recognizing that spark in Haru and Natsuru's eyes.

"All we're saying is you got to put the moves on him!" Natsuru explained with a mischievous grin.

"W-what moves?" I asked, feeling my face heat up once again.

"You know, like the yawn-stretch and put your arm around his shoulder trick!" Natsuru snickered.

"Or the 'trip' and fall into him trick!" Harumi said, placing air quotes around the word trip.

"Isn't that just for desperate _girls_?" I said with a frown.

"Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that it works. Men love a classic ditz!" he explained with a sparkling smile and a thumbs up. My shoulders slumped forward and my head drooped.

"I don't want to be a classic ditz!" I cried. Natsuru sighed, I guess I just wasn't getting it.

"Look kid, at least invite him over for dinner." she said.

"Oh, thats a good idea, Natsuru!" Harumi agreed. I started to argue against it, but soon found myself heavily out numbered as even Fuyuki joined in.

"F-fine, if I promise to invite him for dinner, will you just leave me alone?" I asked, trying to look angry.

"Are you mad at us, Aki-chaaaan?" Harumi asked with a puppy dog pout. I sighed, shaking my head 'no'.

"I'm not mad, just tired."

"So you promise?" my siblings asked in perfect unison. I nodded my head wearily.

"Yes, I promise."

* * *

><p>I felt my chest constrict as the door bell rang. "I-Ill get it!" I called, rushing to the door before any of my family could get there. My eyes locked on the door knob, my heart pounding in my chest. This was the first time we'd really be together since...that time.<p>

"Come on little brother!" Natsuru encouraged with a soft slap on the back. I smiled softly, nodding. She was right, there was no reason to be so nervous! My small hand wrapped around the knob and opened to the door to reveal a very embarrassed looking Mikoto. My smile brightened.

"Hey Mikoto." I greeted, stepping aside so he could enter. Mikoto nodded as he took off his shoes.

"Hey..." he wouldn't look me in the eyes. Haru tapped me lightly on the shoulder whispering in my ear.

"Take his coat for him!" he said with a thumbs up.

"Wh-What!" I whispered back, a rosy blush on my pale cheeks.

"Remember? Put the moves on him!" Natsuru reminded me.

"No no no, I can't!"

"Just do it." Fuyuki agreed quietly.

"Sakamoto-san?" Mikoto asked softly, his shoes neatly placed by the matt. I laughed nervously.

"Mikoto! Ehh, these are my siblings." I said, gesturing to everyone who had gathered. "This is Harumi, Natsuru, and Fuyuki." I introduced them weakly. Mikoto stared at them for some time, obviously taking in the difference between boring old me and beautiful them.

"So we finally meet!" Natsuru broke the silence. "I've been waiting for Akira to invite you over."

"Ahh, you have...?" Mikoto asked nervously.

"Oh yeah," Haru chimed in. "Akira doesn't have many people he talks about often. Never was a horribly social person."

"I-I was too!" I argued. Fuyuki smiled but said nothing.

"Aki-chan, is your guest here?" my mother called as she entered the room. "Oh he is!" she said rushing over and taking Mikoto's hand. "Its so nice to meet you, I'm Nanami!" she gushed. Mikoto shook her hand nervously, obviously surprised by my mother's youthful appearance.

"And I'm Hidetoshi." my father added, taking his place next to my mother.

"Its very nice to meet you!" Mikoto replied politely, bowing his head.

"Oh, no no!" Mother squealed, waving her hand. "There's no need to be so formal."

"Uuum. Isn't dinner ready?" I asked.

"Yes, of course! Come in Mikoto, Nanami and I prepared a great meal for all of us."

"Don't forget to take his coat." Fuyuki whispered to me. I caught her eye, a soft, encouraging smile on her lips as she headed for the dining room. I guess I just couldn't get out of this one.

"Ah, Mikoto...?" I asked, trying my best to stifle the blush threatening to burn up my entire face.

"Huh?" he asked as I stood square in front of him and began untying his light scarf.

"Let me take your these..." I said softly, almost a whisper, as I lifted the knitted outerwear from his slim neck.

"U-Uh...sure." he said, his surprise quickly giving way to anger as he turned his head from me and glared. I sheepishly chanced a glance up at him as I slid the coat of his shoulders. He met my eyes, quickly looking away. I nodded, understanding.

"Are you two coming?" Natsuru asked snidely.

"Y-Yes!" I shouted, hanging up Mikoto's coat and scarf before leading him to the dining room.

The rest of the night was pretty much just like that, full of awkward and embarrassing glances. Massive amounts of blushing and stuttering ensued, and plenty of off handed remarks from my brother and sisters.

Finally we had escaped to my room after dinner was finished, away from my family's chaos. I sighed, turning to face Mikoto.

"Ahah, sorry. I know my family is very...energetic." I apologized lamely. Mikoto shook his head.

"Nah, they're alright." he said softly, his eyes running over my room curiously.

"I'm glad you think so." I laughed.

"Um..." I could barely hear it, his voice was so soft. "Is it just me, or were you being a little more...friendly...than usual." he asked, his eyes downcast. A dark feeling crawled into my heart that made my blood run cold. I couldn't find the words to answer his question. What did he want me to say?

"What would you do if I said yes...?" I said, cautiously looking up to meet Mikoto's piercing gaze.

"What would I say?" he growled. I flinched away, causing Mikoto regain composure. "What would I say...?" he repeated softly, throwing a hand in his hair angrily. "I'm not gay! Thats what I'd say!" he finally answered. I nearly heard my heart shatter.

"Th-Then the answer is no..." I said, hugging myself. "And you can leave any time."

"Wait..." he whispered. "I...I wasn't finished..." I stilled myself, unable to guess anything he could want to add to what he'd already said, and unsure if I wanted to hear it. "I'd say I'm not gay, but then...then..." he turned away from me, his voice cracking. "But then I'd say that I'm really just...s-scared..." I could hardly speak as I took in every word as a precious gift.

"Scared of what, Mikoto...?" I asked, taking a step closer.

"Nothing!" he answered hastily from pure habit. "I-I mean...its just...my family."

"What about them?" I slowly laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned, finally facing me once more.

"They aren't so kind like your family, not about most things...but homosexuality is just..." he cringed.

"Mikoto!" I said, taking his hand tightly in my own. "Maybe...Maybe its not my place to say, but you should never be afraid to love because of your family!"

"Saka...moto...?" Mikoto gasped as I squeezed his hand.

"And I'd do everything to keep you safe from them!" I declared, my heart racing. As I spoke my heart out, I couldn't help feeling like I could never say enough. That there just weren't enough words to express what lengths I'd go to protect Mikoto, or to keep him near.

"Just...let me think about it...please." Mikoto said desperately, and I noticed just how close we had gotten. My arms reached out, wrapping Mikoto in a firm hug. I couldn't stop them, it was all just too right.

"I don't know if you really feel the same," I started softly. "but if you do, please don't let anyone stop you. Its not fair for yourself." a thrill ran through me as I felt the other male return the hug, his shaky hands resting on my lower back.

"I...I won't." he said softly into my ear. I lifted my head, meeting his tired, stress filled eyes.

"Mikoto..." I whispered, leaning in ever so slightly. Mikoto did the same and we met in a soft, secret, brush of the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

Aww~ so cute, neh? So for anyone who has read the manga that is all about Mikoto's sister and eventually Mikoto, I have not. And have no idea what his parents are like or whatever. Yeahh. Also, all of the info for Akira's family matters come from a book called Family Complex, which has a chapter on each member of Akira's six person family. Very very very VERY funny. And, the back cover has a picture of Akira all grown up! The artist says he's a late bloomer and actually grows to be taller than his older brother Harumi. Gotta love it.

So leave a review, they keep me from withering away to nothing!

_-AppleLove_


	5. Chapter 5: The Seme Always Wins

**Chapter 5 - The Seme Always Wins**

* * *

><p>"Mikoto." I said warmly, offering my hand to him. He turned his head away from me, glaring, as he took my hand.<p>

"Akira." he responded roughly. My smile widened, seemingly softening Mikoto's angry exterior. I loved it whenever he would say my first name, proving that I'd gotten through to him. I'd broken the barrier.

"To the roof?" I asked. Mikoto nodded.

"Sure."

We had agreed I would avoid his parents, just for safety. The students could know of our relationship, but no adults. No one who could leak the information to Mikoto's family (other than his sister, who we both knew would support him 100%). We'd date in the shadows until Mikoto could move out. Though I made sure to discuss the likely possibility that we might not make it there. Working through Mikoto's denial, however, was a separate issue all on its own.

I sighed happily as a soft breeze swept across the rooftop. Today was very nice. We sat in the corner, eating our lunches quietly.

"Mikoto..." I finally said, catching his eye. "We still need to fix what happened with Tooru and Yuujirou." I could see him wince at the mention of his maybe not friends.

"I-I know..." he sighed.

"Cheer up, I'm sure we can figure it out." I reassured him with a smile. Mikoto returned the smile with his own, unsure, crooked smile.

"You know...since we stared..." he trailed off softly.

"You can say it." I encouraged.

"D-Dating..." he spat. "You've been smiling a lot more again." I blushed, adjusting my glasses as I looked to the sky.

"You think?"

"I'm sure."

"Haha, maybe I'm just happy." I offered just as the lunch bell rang. "Come on." I said as we got on our feet and headed to class. "Oh, wait..." I grabbed Mikoto's arm, a soft blush on my cheeks.

"No way." Mikoto answered before I could even ask, already well aware of what I wanted from him.

"Please?" I pleaded. "Just one!" Mikoto looked around the empty roof before he sighed, nodding his head.

"Fine..." he agreed softly. I giggled, leaning in and pressing out lips together gently. I couldn't tell you what, but something about the fact that Mikoto always said no, but gave in anyways, made my heart warm and light. No part of me actually believed we would have ever gotten here, and now I could see this was something I had truly been missing. Mikoto was what had been keeping me up late at night, what I needed to be at peace again.

* * *

><p>"Tooru?" I asked politely as I found him exiting from his last class of the day.<p>

"Oh, if it isn't Akira." he said, coming to my side with a graceful smile. "What's up?"

"Mikoto..." I whispered, Tooru's smile falling, his eyes on his feet. "He wants to try to make up for what he said." I explained.

"Really?" Tooru asked, a relieved smile on his lips. I nodded happily.

"Yes! You don't think Yuujirou would hear him out...?" I asked. Tooru sighed, contemplating the question.

"Maybe if I tricked him so he couldn't say no." he said with a wink.

"Tooru, that doesn't sound..."

"Too late, I've already decided." he laughed. "I can't stand this tension between them anyways. Its ridiculous."

"Hmm..." I hummed, nodding my head. "So what did you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>"This is going to end badly!" Mikoto grumbled to himself as I leaned over to fix his tie. I was more than amused to find he didn't know how to tie one, yet could lace up a corset just fine. Of course I didn't say that last part.<p>

"Oh hush, it'll go fine. Now just sit still and try not to look scared." I instructed my behind-closed-doors boyfriend.

"Thats easy for you to say, Akira! You're not the one in mortal danger..." he pouted. I blushed, leaning back in my chair. Saying my first name never failed to get my heart pounding.

"We're in a crowded restaurant. Yuujirou won't make a scene here." I explained.

"Maybe not..." Mikoto sighed.

"You should really be more confident in yourself."

"Confident...?" he repeated, meeting my eyes. I nodded.

"Yeah. You want Yuujirou to forgive you, right? Just believe that he will and maybe things will go a little smoother." I explained, brushing the rose pink bangs out of Mikoto's eyes.

"Hmm...maybe." he mumbled, giving me a weak smile.

"This way." I heard a waiter cut in, leading Tooru and Yuujirou to our table.

"Tooru?" Yuujirou asked angrily. "What is this?" Tooru sighed, taking a seat at the four person table.

"Come sit, we have some things to discuss." he said, flashing his boyfriend that smile that he never could say no to, though he did appear hesitant tonight. Yuujirou sat next to Tooru, glaring daggers at Mikoto who squirmed nervously in his chair.

"So why's _he_ here?" the blonde man hissed.

"I want to apologize..." he said softly. Yuujirou nearly lost it.

"You think its that easy!"

"Y-Yuu, keep your voice down!" Tooru shushed him. Yuujirou sighed.

"Besides, why should I forgive you?" Mikoto lowered his head, words failing him.

"Mikoto has been dealing with some things." I answered for him.

"Oh yeah? Like being a total ass?" Yuujirou shot back heartlessly.

"Yuu!" Tooru glared. "Come on, try to be civil here."

"How can I! You heard what he said about you. Its one thing to insult me, but a completely different thing to insult my boyfriend."

I could see Mikoto's eyes widen as Yuujirou said boyfriend without the slightest hesitation, when he himself had yet to refer to me as anything other than a good friend. I reached a hand under the tablecloth, squeezing his hand. I understood. I could wait.

"I know. What I did was completely uncalled for, and I'd do the same if I were you..." Mikoto answered.

"So why'd you do it then?"

"Why...?" he repeated slowly. "I did it for the same reason I tried to get out of being a Princess." Yuujirou's eyes widened.

"Mikoto...you don't mean?"

"When you said that thing about Akira...I just lost it, cause I...cause I couldn't admit..." Mikoto's face was a twisted mess of anxiety as he tried to push the words out. I pulled my hand from under the tablecloth and rested it on his shoulder comfortingly.

"You can do it." I whispered. He nodded.

"I couldn't admit that I..." he took a deep breath. "I like men..."

"Oh Mikoto." Tooru sighed, a warm smile on his lips. "Its okay, you're safe with us." Yuujirou's eyes fell to his lap.

"It doesn't excuse what I did, but...I'm still really sorry anyways."

"For how long?" Yuujirou asked, lifting his eyes to look at Mikoto.

"Since I was little..."

Yuujirou shook his head, a deep sigh escaping his lips. Finally, he smiled.

"Hello everyone." the waiter greeted as she approached. She gave us all ice water and asked what we'd like today, such a polite young lady. We ordered hastily and waited for her to leave.

"Mikoto." Yuujirou said as Mikoto flinched, scared of what he could possibly say. "I forgive you."

"What...? Really?" Yuujirou nodded.

"Yup."

"Just like that...?"

"Just like that." he said, as if judgment had been passed. "Now, what up with you two?" he asked, swinging a playful finger from Mikoto to me. Mikoto blushed a dark red, refusing to answer.

"Can I?" I asked softly, receiving a hesitant nod from my boyfriend. We all leaned into the table as I spoke. "We're dating." I announced happily.

"I'm so happy for you!" Tooru nearly sang. Yuujirou sat back in his chair, smirking.

"I knew it." he laughed.

"Be kind." I warned. "Mikoto's still having trouble accepting it all..." I said, looking over to my pink haired boyfriend. He smiled softly.

"I-I'm sorry Akira..." he apologized while Tooru and Yuujirou put on their spectator goggles. I shook my head.

"No, its okay. I understand." I reasurred him. "But could I maybe...? Just on the cheek?" Mikoto nearly passed out at the mere suggestion. "Okay okay, thats fine." I laughed.

"Damn." Tooru and Yuujirou said in unison. Mikoto's eyes shifted around. Nobody was paying attention to us, there were far too many people for us to stand out. Bundling up all the courage he could ever have, Mikoto leaned over and pressed his lips flush against my own. I blinked, my entire body sent into complete and utter shock. Soon my eyes slipped shut as he kneaded the kiss, and I nearly forgot we were still in public when I heard Yuujirou and Tooru's soft cheering. Mikoto pulled away hurriedly, his cheeks brighter than his hair.

I smiled wildly, taking his hand once again from under the table.

"You two sure are adorable." Yuujirou laughed.

"We are _not_." Mikoto disagreed. "W-Well...maybe Akira is adorable...but not me!"

"What was that...?" I asked mischievously. Mikoto glared, realizing what he'd just said.

"N-Nothing!"

We all laughed, feeling a renewed sense of love and freedom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

Oho, I'd almost forgotten I was uploading this. Well hope you enjoyed. I'm thinking of drawing some fanart to go along with this fic...Yeah, I'm actually more of a visual artist. Check out my deviantart KitKatruler1994. I kind of rule. Lol, not really, but I like to think so.

Also. REVIEW PLZ. ):

_~AppleLove_


	6. Chapter 6: Baby Steps

**Chapter 6 - Baby Steps**

* * *

><p>I sighed heavily as Tooru and I skimmed through the racks of clothing. I didn't really care for shopping, and Mikoto had promised to spend the day with his sister. Things between us seemed to have come to a halt.<p>

"I don't know Tooru..." I said.

"Hm?" he asked, looking at a knitted turtle neck sweater, probably for Yuujirou.

"Mikoto hasn't...he still doesn't really kiss me much. I thought we'd really gotten somewhere, but..." I shook my head.

"Don't tell me you were expecting to get laid?"

"Shh!" hissed, a dark blush on my cheeks. "I-I was not!"

"Its okay to admit it." Tooru laughed warmly. My blush faded, my eyes falling down on my shoes.

"No, thats really not it. I could wait forever for sex..." my eyes darted around the all too quite store. "I just wish he'd hug me every now and then, or hold my hand. You know, I wish he'd take the initiative."

"Ahh, I see what you mean." he nodded. "But he's come a long way, you know." Tooru said, flashing me a comforting smile.

"Yeah, I guess..."

"But you're still unsatisfied?" I nodded my head.

"I can't help it."

"No, I understand what you mean." Tooru said, taking the sweater he'd first picked up with him to the register. He paid, of course giving the woman at the counter a taste of his Princess smile.

"Is that for Yuujirou?" I asked as we left her swooning.

"Yup. Its our anniversary." he giggled. "I know its cheesy, but its kind of nice to use it as an excuse to do something special."

"I get that." I nodded as we walked through the mall. "I'd like to do something special with Mikoto..." I sighed, shaking my head. "But we have too keep it on the down low. I won't risk him getting into trouble with his family."

"You know..." Tooru said with that cheer-up tone of his. "Doing something special doesn't necessarily mean going to a fancy restaurant or hotel or anything like that. Most of the time, something special is just what you do with the ones you love. Its about connecting with them, not about how much money you spend or where you go."

What Tooru said was true. Maybe, just maybe, we _could_ do something special without going anywhere. I smiled warmly, nodding.

"I think you're right..." I agreed.

"Has Mikoto spent the night at your place?" Tooru asked.

"S-Spent the night...?" Tooru nodded. "Uh, no he hasn't. My parents would definitely let him, but..."

"But what, Akira?"

"But wouldn't it be really awkward?" I asked, desperately afraid of what could happen. Tooru laugh.

"Its only awkward if you make it awkward."

"If you say so..."

* * *

><p>"When will Miko-chan be here?" Mother asked from the kitchen.<p>

"Um...fifteen minutes." I answered softly.

"Don't be so scared, Akira!" Father encouraged. I couldn't help but smile. My parents were far too understanding. I'd told them about our relationship the day we had made it official, and they had welcomed the both of us with open arms. They also promised not to breath a word to Mikoto's parents. When I asked them if Mikoto could spend the night, all they said was "That sounds wonderful!" and "We trust you enough not to do anything you'll regret later." Father winked at me, but I try not to think about what he meant by that.

Finally the door bell rang, Mikoto was here. Fuyuki answered the door, smiling sweetly at the new family friend.

"H-Hey, Fuyuki." he greeted softly.

"You can call me Yuki." she informed him as she headed for the living room.

"Hey, Mikoto." I said, taking my sister's place, my arms outstretched and eyes pleading. Mikoto blushed, but leaned into my embrace. I savored the touch, squeezing him tight. "You don't hug me enough." I said teasingly as I released him.

"I'm sorry." Mikoto laughed nervously as I took his jacket. I shook my head, pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose. "No really..." he said, locking our eyes. He leaned in, kissing me lightly on the nose. A light blush dusted my cheeks, my eyes wide.

"M-Mikoto...!" I giggled. "Thanks."

"Miko-chan!" Mother squealed as she pulled Mikoto into a bone crushing embrace. "Its so nice to see you again, you darling boy! You don't visit nearly enough!"

"Mom, you're hurting him..." I warned.

"Oh dear!" she laughed, letting my boyfriend go. "I just get so happy when I see you!" she explained. "Ever since Aki-chan started dating you, he's been sleeping better and smiling more. I can tell you make him happy, and that makes _me_ happy!" Now both of our faces were a few shades of pink.

"Say, where's Harumi?" Mikoto asked as I took him to my room, observing that only two of siblings were sitting in the living room.

"I think he's still at college right now. He should be home in an hour or two." I said, letting Mikoto into my room. "We'll probably sleep here or on the floor in the living room.

"Your house sure is nice. Its so big!"

"Yeah, it kind of has to be considering how big our family is." I took Mikoto's bag, setting it on the floor next to my bed gently. "We're lucky that my dad makes so much money."

We spent the next few hours playing video games and eating snacks. Fuyuki even joined in somewhere, proceeding to kick our butts at every fighting game I owned. When Haru returned home it was time for dinner, which was as lively as always. Afterwards we spent some time watching Natsuru and Harumi play checkers with some sort of high stakes betting going on. Harumi won.

Soon the sun had set and the sky was dark as we turned on a movie I didn't particularly care to watch, but I didn't care. Mikoto liked it. As we watched, I nearly gasped when I felt Mikoto's warm fingers wrap around my hand, scooting as close to me as possible. I smiled, leaning against him contently. He stroked my hand with his thumb, planting a quick kiss on my cheek that no one seemed to catch, or cared to comment on, but I could see Fuyuki's knowing smile. She just liked it when her big brother was happy. The movie ended and I realized I hadn't paid attention to one second of it.

"That was so good, don't you think, Akira?" Mikoto asked as he stretched. I laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah! Especially the thing...at that one part..." I said lamely. Mikoto rolled his eyes.

"Alright kids. Off to bed with you, its pretty late!" Mother said, turning off the TV. Harumi scooped Fuyuki up into his arms as she'd fallen asleep probably half way through the movie.

"I'll go put her to bed." Harumi chuckled as she stirred in her brother's arms. Slowly but surely we dispersed to our respective locations. I closed the door softly behind us as we entered my room. Mikoto froze.

"You can change in the bathroom." I laughed.

"O-Oh, right." he nodded dumbly as he pulled his pajamas from his bag and headed to the bathroom. I changed as well while he was out, slipping on a baggy T-shirt and some old sweat pants. Mikoto popped back into the room just as I pulled down my shirt.

"I can lay out a futon, or you could..." my voice trailed off into silence as I looked over at my bed. "Its not very big, but we'd both fit if you want..." I suggested with a sheepish smile. Mikoto fumbled with his words, his eyes anywhere and everywhere except on me.

"U-Um...sure..." he said weakly. I held out my hand to him, coaxing him closer. He took it with a weak grip and I led him to the bed, turning off the lights on our way there.

"Mikoto." I whispered with a warm smile. "Just because we're laying on my bed together doesn't mean we automatically have to have sex." Mikoto's face instantly flushed red.

"W-What? I wasn't th-thinking about that!" he growled.

"Then why are you so nervous?" his anger melted into defeat. "So don't worry, okay? Baby steps." Mikoto nodded. I swung my feet onto the bed, pulling my pink haired boyfriend down with me. Mikoto squeaked softly as I scooted closer.

"Do you...do you want me to back off?" I whispered.

"No, no!...I've just...never done this." he answered, and I could make out the quiver in his lip.

"All you have to do is relax." I explained, running a hand over his shoulder in an attempt to ease the tension. Mikoto gradually began to relax as I continued my ministrations.

"Thank you Akira..." he sighed. "You're so kind...to me..." his eyes slipped closed. I smiled, kissing him sweetly.

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes-<strong>

Oh man, I am so sorry guys! I totally forgot about this story. And I've had this chapter done the entire time..._ Um so this is the last planned chapter. I may add to it sometime, but not anytime soon. I mean, unless I randomly get a ton of reviews asking for more or something. But even then I might not. Again, so so sorry for forgetting to update!

_-AppleLove_


End file.
